sonicfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Never Turn Back
Never Turn Back est le thème de fin du jeu Shadow the Hedgehog. Elle a été écrite et chantée par Crush 40. Paroles Paroles= : Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, yeah! '' :: ''Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, yeah! :: Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, yeah! :: Whoa, yeah, yeah! (Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, yeah!) :: It's been a long, rough road :: And I'm finally here :: I move an inch forward :: Feels like a year :: Everything I feel :: Seems so unreal :: Is it true? :: Is it true? :: I take one step forward, and two steps back :: Got a hundred-thousand pounds :: Sitting on my back :: Up, down, all around :: Don't know quite what to do :: To get throug :: But I'm on my way :: On my way :: On my way :: On my way :: Here I am (Here I am) :: Made it to :: The end of you :: Never had a chance while I'm around (No, No) :: No, No, No, No :: And now I'll never turn back (I'll never turn back) :: I'll never turn that way :: No matter how life tries to face me :: I turn the other way :: Now and then (Now and then) :: My head starts to spin (Starts to spin) :: But I'll never turn back....again! (No, No) :: :: From this moment on (Moment on) :: I am moving on (Moving on) :: And I'll never turn back. :: (No!) :: :: Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, yeah! :: Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, yeah ! :: Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, yeah! :: I guess I'm doing alright :: And I'm on my way :: Facing every moment :: Day by day :: Take a chance, slip on by :: Got no time to answer why :: Head straight :: Head straight :: What will I become if I don't look back? :: Give'' myself a reason, for this and that'' :: I can learn :: No U-turn :: I will stay right here :: Where I'm at :: Where I'm at :: But I'm on my way :: On my way :: On my way :: On my way :: Here I am (Here I am) :: Made it to :: The end of you :: Never had a chance while I'm around (No, No) :: No, No, No, No :: And, now I'll never turn back (I'll never turn back) :: I'll never turn that way :: No matter how life tries to face me :: I turn the other way :: Now and then (Now and then) :: My head starts to spin (Starts to spin) :: But I'll never turn back...again! (No,No) :: From this moment on (Moment on) :: I am moving on (Moving on) :: And I'll never turn back! '' :: ''No! :: Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, yeah! :: Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, yeah! :: Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, yeah! :: I’ll :: I’ll :: I'll never turn back! :: |-| Traduction= :: ::Ça a été une longue route chaotique Et je suis finalement ici J'avance d'un pouce comme en avance en un an Tout ce que je ressens Semble tellement irréel Est-ce vrai? Est-ce vrai? Je fais un pas en avant et deux pas en arrière Il y a une centaine de millier de livres Sur mon dos En haut, en bas, tout autour Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire Pour passer au travers Mais je suis sur mon chemin Sur mon chemin Sur mon chemin Sur mon chemin Je suis ici ( je suis ici ) Ça va être Ta fin Tu n'as pas une chance quand je suis là ( non, non ) Non Non Non Non Et maintenant, je ne vais jamais revenir en arrière (je ne vais jamais revenir en arrière ) Je ne prendrai jamais ce chemin Peu importe si la vie essaie de me faire face Je prendrai un autre chemin Maintenant, et ici (et ici) Ma tête commence à tourner ( commence à tourner ) Mais je ne vais jamais revenir en arrière....à nouveau ! (Non non) À partir de ce moment (de ce moment ) Je bouge (Je bouge) Et je ne vais jamais revenir en arrière ! (Non!) Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, yeah! Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, yeah! Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, yeah! Je suppose que je fais bien Et je suis sur mon chemin Face à chaque instant Au jour le jour Saisis ta chance, file Tu n'as pas le temps de te demander pourquoi La tête droite La tête droite Que vais-je devenir si je ne regarde pas en arrière? Donne moi une raison, pour ceci et cela Je peux apprendre Ce n'est pas ton tour Je vais rester ici Où je suis Où je suis Mais je suis sur mon chemin Sur mon chemin Sur mon chemin Sur mon chemin Je suis ici (je suis ici) Ça va être Ta fin Tu n'as pas une chance quand je suis là (non, non) Non Non Non Non Et maintenant, je ne vais jamais revenir en arrière (je ne vais jamais revenir en arrière) Je ne prendrai jamais ce chemin Peu importe si la vie essaie de me faire face Je prendrai un autre chemin Maintenant, puis (en temps) Ma tête commence à tourner (commence à tourner) Mais je vais jamais revenir en arrière... à nouveau ! (Non non) À partir de ce moment (de ce moment) Je bouge (Je bouge) Et je ne vais jamais revenir en arrière ! Non! Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, yeah! Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, yeah! Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, yeah! Je ne vais Je ne vais Je ne vais jamais revenir en arrière! Musique Fichier:L&F-NeverTurnBackMusic.ogg Analyse * "Ça a été une longue route chaotique, et je suis finalement ici" - Malgré une longue route pleine d'obstacles, Shadow a finalement atteint son but. * "Tout ce que je ressens semble tellement irréel" - À cause de tout ce qu'il a vécu, Shadow a pu ressentir certaines émotions. * "Il y a une centaines de millier de livres sur mon dos" - Shadow porte le poids du monde entier sur ses épaules. C'est aussi une référence à la Black Comet que Super Shadow porte à la fin du jeu. * "Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire pour passer au travers" - Shadow n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il doit faire et à qui il doit faire confiance. * "Ça va être ta fin" - Shadow vainc Black Doom. * "Tu n'as pas une chance quand je suis là" - Rien ne peut vaincre Shadow car il est la Forme de Vie Ultime. * "Je ne vais jamais revenir en arrière" - Shadow décide de laisser son passé derrière lui. * "Un pas en avant, et deux pas en arrière" - Quand Shadow semble près de la vérité, queque chose va le faire revenir en arrière. * "Peu importe si la vie essaie de me faire face, je prendrai un autre chemin" - Qu'importe les obstacles, Shadow fera tout pour atteindre son but. Notes * L'intro de la chanson au piano est en fait la version piano de I Am... All of Me. * Le chœur ressemble à une piste inutilisée de Sonic & Knuckles Collection. Catégorie:Musiques Catégorie:Shadow the Hedgehog